Drop on demand inkjet technology for producing printed media has been employed in commercial products such as printers, plotters, and facsimile machines. Generally, an inkjet image is formed by selectively ejecting ink drops from a plurality of drop generators or inkjets, which are arranged in one or more printheads, onto an image receiving surface. In a direct inkjet printer, the printheads eject ink drops directly onto the surface of a print medium such as a paper sheet or a continuous paper web. In an indirect inkjet printer, the printheads eject ink drops onto the surface of an intermediate image receiving member such as a rotating imaging drum or belt. During printing, the printheads and the image receiving surface move relative to one other and the inkjets eject ink drops at appropriate times to form an ink image on the image receiving surface. A controller in the printer generates electrical signals, also referred to as firing signals, at predetermined times to activate individual inkjets in the printer. The ink ejected from the inkjets can be liquid ink, such as aqueous, solvent, oil based, UV curable ink or the like, which is stored in containers installed in the printer. Alternatively, some inkjet printers use phase change inks that are loaded in a solid form and delivered to a melting device. The melting device heats and melts the phase change ink from the solid phase to a liquid that is supplied to a print head for printing as liquid drops onto the image receiving surface.
During the operational life of these imaging devices, inkjets in one or more printheads may become unable to eject ink in response to a firing signal. The defective condition of the inkjet may be temporary and the inkjet may return to operational status after one or more image printing cycles. In other cases, the inkjet may not be able to eject ink until a purge cycle is performed. A purge cycle can unclog inkjets and return the clogged inkjets to operation. Execution of a purge cycle, however, requires the imaging device to be taken out of its image generating mode. Thus, purge cycles affect the throughput rate of an imaging device and are typically performed during periods in which the imaging device is not generating images.
Existing methods enable an imaging device to generate images even though one or more inkjets in the imaging device are unable to eject ink. These methods cooperate with image rendering methods to control the generation of firing signals for inkjets in a printhead. Rendering refers to the processes that receive input image data values and then generate output image values. The output image values are used to generate firing signals for a printhead to cause the inkjets to eject ink onto the recording media. Once the output image values are generated, a defective inkjet compensation method uses information regarding defective inkjets detected in a printhead to identify the output image values that correspond to a defective inkjet in a printhead. The method then searches to find a neighboring or nearby output image value location that can be used to compensate for the defective inkjet. In one embodiment, a printer controller increases the amount of ink ejected near the defective inkjet by ejecting ink drops from other inkjets that are proximate to the defective inkjet. These compensating ink drops are directed to locations of the ink image that would otherwise be blank. Thus, an output image value can be stored at an empty image value location to enable an inkjet to eject a compensating ink drop at the location. By firing an otherwise unused nearby inkjet in this manner, the ejected ink density in the vicinity of the defective inkjet can approximate the ink mass that would have been ejected had the defective inkjet been able to eject the ink for a missing pixel.
Existing compensation methods for re-distributing the ink to be ejected by a defective inkjet to other neighboring or nearby inkjets decrease the perceived error due to the missing inkjet, but under some circumstances the existing compensation methods can increase the perceptibility of image defects generated by defective inkjets. For example, when the neighboring inkjets operate at an increased rate to compensate for the defective inkjet, then the neighboring inkjets can generate an uneven density of ink near the defective inkjet when compared to the surrounding region of the ink image. In some cases, the uneven ink density increases, rather than decreases, the perceptibility of the defective inkjet in the ink image. Consequently, defective inkjet compensation methods that enable more selective placement of the ink used to compensate for a defective inkjet would be beneficial.